


Dusk is your colour

by Lovveers



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Androgyny, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Instagram, Light Angst, M/M, Slight Stenbrough, Tell me if you want it, also bev is a lesbian but its not mentioned, basically both of them are idiots who don't understand feelings or flirting, cheesy as fuck!, could be smut later idk, no pennywise, this was requested ages ago I'm so sorry, totally not from personal experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovveers/pseuds/Lovveers
Summary: A request for the lovely and ever-patient Finn-got-tallAlso posted on my tumblr (@lovveers}Richie becomes instafamous and only has eyes for Eddie, while Eddie supresses his feelings as he doesn't want to mess up the group dynamic.Slight allusion to body dysmorphia but not directly mentioned





	Dusk is your colour

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go and didn't mean for it to be this long (hnece why it's not formatted in my usual long story way)  
> Please enjoy and if you want to request anything or just talk to me my tumblr is @lovveers :)

The first time Richie came to her it was kind of a shock. The person who spent most of their life in thrift shop hawaiian shirts two sizes too big for them was coming to her for help. It all started at a slight knock on her window one night. Of course her aunt wouldn’t mind at all if her friends came over; all suspicions her aunt had had vanished once she had walked in on Bev and her girlfriend at the time. But Richie had kept in the habit of sneaking in through the window (which was luckily on the ground floor) so their presence didn’t surprise her. The knocking did, Richie lived their life as loud and obnoxious as possible. They rarely knocked or waited for an invitation into one of the loser’s homes. 

Opening the window Richie hopped through. Looking up at the taller girl a smile spread across their face.  
“Help me do that,” Gesturing to Bev’s face. “Like that dark shit on your eyes.”  
“Eyeliner? Why?”  
The smile slipped from Richie’s face, a blush crept up their neck “Well.. I just thought it was interesting and all. You know what it doesn’t really matter, this was stupid.” They turned to go back out the window.  
Beverly caught their wrist before they could leave.  
“Hold up trashmouth, I didn’t mean it like that I was just curious, sit!” Motioning to the stool in front of her dresser

~~~~~  
3 years and countless hours in the thrift store later Richie collapsed onto the same stool. Now worn from years of sleepovers spent in front of the mirror, too small for the lanky frame than sat upon it. 

After finally opening up to Bev about their gender identity about a year after they first asked her to teach them how to do the witchcraft that is makeup the two had been on a mission to replace Richie’s wardrobe with things they were 100% comfy in. Derry was a small town with an even smaller range of shops. There was one thrift store just outside of the main street. A large warehouse containing what could only be described as a clusterfuck of clothes. Occasionally after school or if not everyone was available Richie and Bev would explore the rows of clothes to try and find something that was Richie’s style (and sometimes a nice piece for Beverly). 

Luckily for Richie’s wallet they found their style was a more minimalistic look. Some favourite finds were a pair of perfectly fitting black skinny jeans with /just/ enough rips in them to make a certain boy turn red everytime Richie wore them, an array of long sleeved block coloured jumpers to go with every outfit and what might be Bev’s best find yet; a pair of combat boots. They were worn in enough to be /aesthetic/ but not enough that Richie felt stupid wearing them. Through not-so-secret pools of pocket money from the rest of the group given to them for birthdays and christmas had helped enormously. A saturday job at a locally owned record couldn’t pay that well but they kept on there was the owner desperately needed help, and it was an awesome environment. Richie could even imagine themselves as a radio host, then how they looked didn’t matter to all the people listening. 

About a year previous Richie had finally got a smartphone. They sucked up their fear of clowns and got to work at a funfair that was passing through Derry, unfortunately the fair was also what they figured out to be a drug ring creating a new market in Derry but the handsome amount of ‘bonus’ money they got was worth it. Bypassing apps recommended to him from Bill like Tinder (not that he needed any help in that department), Quizup (from Ben but Richie’s already overactive mind did not need that) and tumblr which looked interesting but again they didn’t need another endless distraction. Finally they caved after the whole group shouted at them for ruining group pictures after not having instagram so the group could tag them in pictures of their escapades. 

If you spoke to the group about where it all got weird it was the week Richie finally got instagram.   
“So you just post pictures of yourself?”  
An exasperated Eddie looked up from where he was reading on Ben’s bed. Looking over at Richie who was sitting on the floor next to him, hands in Bev’s lap while she painted them a deep purple.  
“Yes Richie, that’s what it’s for, but most of the people also post about friends, family, nice plac-”  
Richie jumped up, almost spilling the nail polish and somehow managing to headbutt Eddie.  
“Bev! Come take a good photo of my outside, make sure I look as cool as can be. For my debut picture-”  
“Richie that’s not a thing! And you really hurt me, what if I have a concussion or a-”  
“Richie Tozier, instagram famous. For doing what exactly? For being the most beautiful person on the internet?”  
With that they ran down the stairs not waiting for Beverly. Grabbing two fags out of their pocket they sat on the steps to the porch. Automatically handing one to Bev as she sat down beside them.  
“You do not like the whole concept of instagram do you?” a knowing smirk across her face.  
“Haha.. was my reaction really that obvious? It’s just I can ignore the people in Derry they don’t get it. But, but what is no one does? What if it’s not just that we are stuck in this small town, what if it’s the whole world and /I’m/ the wrong one?”  
“Richie look at me,” She gently turned their face towards her “You have us, we all support you whether the way you feel about yourself changes or whether it stays exactly how you are now. We all love you and you know this. So what if it’s just you? Worst case scenario you are the unique individual you can always been. Best case is that you find your niche in the world.”  
“Let’s take some fucking pictures Bevany!” 

~~~~~  
That night when all the losers had gone to their respective houses (but Eddie was pretty sure that Stan had snuck off to Bill’s) he was scrolling through instagram. Thinking back to his conversation with Richie, he knew that Richie was already extremely self conscious about both their style and how they didn’t conform to the traditional gender roles. Eddie didn’t know what they were talking about, Richie was possibly the most gorgeous human being Eddie had ever set his eyes on. They had grown their hair out to be around shoulder length, enough to pull it up into a bun which Eddie always wanted nothing more than to pull loose (although he would never admit to anyone else). The too baggy style Richie used to wear as a kid was replaced with tight fitting jeans- one pair had rips going slightly too far up which could drive Eddie wild- and jumpers which showed off their collar bones.Eddie was sure he was being the most obvious lovesick fool he could’ve possibly been but Richie didn’t seem to get any of the hints. His actions didn’t escape the notice of his friends, Stan had even given him a shovel talk which he was 99.99% sure was meant to happen after two people got together?

All thoughts of his bad flirting skills were wiped out of his head when a new picture from Richie popped up. It was them on Ben’s porch, it was obviously taken soon after them and Bev went out for a smoke. The sunset cast a warm orange haze onto the picture. Richie was sitting there, cigarette in hand, smiling at the camera. It was a pose that Eddie must’ve seen thousands of times in his life but it still took his breath away. The messy bun Richie had sported after school had been taking out and Eddie could almost see how the wind was blowing Richie’s hair. The fine eyeliner and faint shimmer of eyeshadow were also present, a nice contrast to the normal photos Richie allowed to be posted of themselves, mostly to facebook where they had relatives and people from school. 

If there was a singular truth in this universe Eddie believed that it was that he loved Richie Tozier.

~~~~~  
After one year of being on instagram it seemed that Bev’s prediction had come true and Richie has found their niche in the community. They had what Mike had called an obscene amount of followers. They had gotten into the habit of posting multiple times a day, at first they didn’t mean to but the group would drive to a cool cafe or hang out near an alley where new artwork seemed to be sprayed there almost every week. They just couldn’t resist the temptation to snap a quick picture. It wasn’t always just them though, they roped others into his pictures. Most people were happy to star in a picture. Stan was a show off and Mike was a fan favourite especially with his yellow/overall/farm boy aesthetic.

Eddie on the other hand was in Richie’s words “a piece of shit” when it came to pictures. He was okay when it was a group picture with all the losers but when it came to just him and Richie he would hide his face everytime Richie even touched their phone. This didn’t deter Richie, it only made them sneakier. If they went out to get milkshakes or maybe to the cinema Richie would try and get any chance to snap a picture of his favourite boy. Unfortunately what Richie classes as sneaky was incredibly obvious to Eddie. He would always intercept, this led to a special feature on Richie’s instagram of pictures of Eddie either covering his face or mid-dive below a table for his birthday. The interruption of the regular ootd or makeup looks were unwelcome by some of Richie’s fans but others L O V E D it. Comment after comment on how they thought it was so cute that Richie finally was sharing this love life (after all he did say the L word one too many times in the caption).   
Eddie was mortified, not that Richie would show any of the comments to him but he just so happened to be looking at the pictures (and definitely not stalking it) when he saw them. Well Richie did often call him pet names (Eds… was a favourite of his) but everyone did to their friends right? He had worked so hard to try and keep his feelings under wraps, their friendship was amazing and he wouldn’t want to spoil anything between them. It would be so unfair to the rest of the group and he couldn’t lose them.

Richie was ecstatic! So many people thought Eddie and them would be a cute couple! Yes, Richie Tozier wasn’t exactly known for being smooth with their feelings but they were damn well trying. They had been trying to seduce Eddie for months now, obviously it wasn’t quite working but at least they were trying. A couple of times now they had caught Eddie absentmindedly scrolling through their profile and although Richie was very proud of the looks they had created it must’ve meant something as whenever Richie tried to bring it up Eddie went very very red and shut down. 

Today they had a plan. They were finally going to get their picture with Eddie and they were going to sort out if Eddie liked them in the same way they did. The group had planned to go to the cinema to see the newest DC movie but everyone else was conveniently ill or busy (this cost Richie a lot of favours to pull off) so it was just them and Eddie. Once the tickets had been bought RIchie pulled Eddie to the side near the glowing posters advertising the next big films of the season.   
“Eds, please, can we just take a picture together”  
“For the last time Richie I don’t like my picture taken, you know this”  
“Please Eds-”  
“Don’t call me that!”  
“Okay, okay sorry. It’s just it’s a special night tonight. I want a keepsake. I won’t post it I wear, I just want one picture.”  
Eddie’s shoulders slouched and he breathed out a sigh  
“Whatever trashmouth, do whatever you want.”   
Before he could change his mind Richie was at his side, phone out and ready to snap as many pictures as he could milk out of this.  
“Hey Richie,” Eddie began as he stared at the phone anxiously “what’s so special about tonight?”  
“Well my lovely Eddie Spaghetti tonight is the night I finally get the courage to do something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.”  
While Eddie’s mind was trying to comprehend what on earth that could possibly mean Richie kissed him.   
A brief moment passed before Eddie pushed them away, reaching for his inhaler  
“You could’ve warned me arsehole!” A sharp intake of breath signalled what could be the beginnings of an asthma attack.   
“If I warned you you could’ve said no then I would be the one who could’ve died.” The dopiest grin Eddie had ever seen was plastered over their face.  
In that moment Eddie was absolutely sure he was totally in love with Richie Tozier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see anywhere where I slipped up with the pronouns please tell me!  
> Any other comments are also welcome


End file.
